


Third time's a charm

by KaneNogami



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, How twins became triplets on accident with one of them not being fully human, selectively mute Minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: Before the accident, Hamuko only had parents and a twin brother. Nowadays, things have grown more complicated. Between a brother who spent five years in a coma and another who shouldn't even exist, she has to figure out how to move forward. Together, they are a raging storm, unaware of what is going to happen. This time around, they won't be pawns though. They have been surrounded by the Dark Hour for a while already, and while they do not understand its secrets, they know better than to follow a plan they want no part in.





	1. Hamuko - 1

      From the start, she can tell it's going to spiral into another disaster. That's how things are— _have always been_ —layers of horror she has no strength to pull off her smile any longer. She was on her own for a while, carrying the weight of the world until she was whole once more, bits of her soul finding shelter into a third person. Now, Hamuko has _two_ younger brothers, one who is asleep with his head buried in the crook of her shoulder, the second staring at the sky outside. It'll turn into a nightmare soon enough, no need to await for this eagerly. Muffling a yawn with the back of her hand, she absentmindedly wonders about that new start they are taking. Another mistake for sure~!

 

She misses how naive she was allowed to be years prior, the sheer amount of genuine smiles she was able to give out. Nowadays, Hamuko feels like a fraud, always pretending to be fine because she isn't allowed to break, or else they would crash with her. That's what happens when you're the oldest, she guesses. And the only one who has emerged from a deadly accident with only psychological trauma. Ah, she says these terrible things, yet she's grateful she got to meet Minato once more. She waited for so many years, sitting on his hospital bed for a miracle. Five years which have turned into a blur during which she was stuck in the middle of an endless storm.

 

A voice from the speakers catches her attention, prompting Hamuko to nudge her little brother with her elbow.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead, we're almost home.”

 

Their belongings are supposed to follow within the next days. Not that they own a lot. What is there to keep once the most important thing has burned to ashes? She isn't even certain they'll get to remain at the dormitory. It might be 2017, yet it seemed like an old building on pictures, one not suitable for their needs. While they contacted her about a scholarship due to her situation, Hamuko still had to fight (as usual) to get her brothers included in the deal. Oh, with the money the state is giving them and her countless part-time jobs, she is certain to have enough savings to be able to pay for everyone. The problem is obtaining acceptance in the first place.

 

_Asshole._

 

That's what she gets for waking him up apparently. She chuckles, long used to Minato's rude sign language. Your poor brother, they tell her, unable be the same due to trauma, having spent so many years in a coma. She loathes adults so much, as they cannot keep their mouths closed for more than one minute. Minato is doing good, for his (their) circumstances. It's fine if he rarely uses his voice. He unfolds his wheelchair, tiredness visible in his body, before standing on shaky legs to crash on it. Oh yes, she has to recall they ought to go to the hospital to schedule a follow up for physical therapy.

 

And find therapists for their other problems in the meantime. Ah, as long as she keeps herself busy enough, she's fine! No need to waste their meager resources on her.

 

“It's soon.”

 

Ah, here goes her youngest brother, the cryptid. That might also cause trouble, to have him around. Ryoji does not exist. Before the accident, Hamuko only had a twin and loving parents. Years later, she found him sitting on Minato's bed, in her spot, a thin boy, famished even, who didn't even know his name or why he was there. Oddly, she didn't freak out, as if he was meant to be there, even as hollow eyes stared right into her soul. That's why she sat by his side, holding his hands. It was after a long day at school, uncle and aunt berating her or wasting her time at the hospital once more. And this boy was so cold, hands almost freezing as she held them in her own. By the time she left, he had not moved. And the next day, he offered her a confused expression as she opened the door. The bizarre part being how nurses and doctors alike started to talk about the Arisato _triplets_ out of all a sudden. Or the way she never saw Ryoji outside of the room, for months. That wasn't right, none of that made sense back then, and it still does not nowadays.

 

Relatives started to mention Ryoji after a while, holes all over the story. They couldn't tell, nor care, about where or with who he was meant to live. Yet, he was everywhere on family pictures, even on newspaper articles about the accident. Hamuko could trace his existence from the start, baby brother who was so small her mother thought he would rejoice death days after being born, she was told. She has no real memories of Ryoji though. Nothing at all before he appeared in the hospital room. He is the brother which has no identity, the one always forgotten that people recall at the last second, catching a glimpse of him in the corner of their eyes. They better give him a room at the dormitory, or she is going to riot on their first day!

 

They exit the train together, Hamuko ensuring her siblings are following. While they are both able to manage, she can't help worrying over them too often. Half of his face hidden by a long yellow scarf (one she bought him for their birthday), Ryoji is more alive than he used to be as he stares at the moon in awe. His cheeks have gotten some colors since she met him, eyes filled with something alive and less terrifying. He doesn't fully pass as human though, often confused by everything and talking about 'mortals', but she's very proud of how far he has come. It would be nice if he could stop watching romance dramas on her laptop, as she'd rather not have him start talking like the boys in these shows. What will she do if he starts hitting on people, hm?

 

“It's soon, yup. And we'll manage.”

 

_Whatever._

 

Fingerless gloves allow Minato to push his wheelchair with ease as he articulates the word without making a sound, although he will certainly complain internally the whole way. She has taken the habit to glance at him more often than she used to, not wanting to miss something important. He is still learning sign language, in the same way Ryoji and her do, day by day. Long blue hair fall against Minato' shoulders, strands obscuring a side of his face. Nurses said it gives him a mysterious vibe, which always made her laugh. She fondly believes it makes him look like a complete nerd.

 

They have barely taken a couple of steps when everything goes back to that one hour long nightmare they have to face every night. Hamuko sighs as the sky turns into that deep green which causes a turmoil in the pit of her stomach. She used to get so nauseous when it started, unable to stand for too long before collapsing. It's still—a complicated experience, she decides as she avoids stepping in a crimson puddle whose smell leaves her disgusted. Minato gestures for Ryoji to assist him with the wheelchair, using the opportunity to fidget with his headphones. They won't work until it's over, no use trying to make sure.

 

The three of them have different reactions to the situation, Hamuko's wariness being challenged by Minato's apathy and the way Ryoji couldn't care less, happily pushing their brother's wheelchair in the middle of questionable puddles.

 

“Cut it out! You're going to attract _them_ ,” she groans as her shoes get splashed. Great, more cleaning. Of course, Ryoji only offers her a long stare before resuming his activity. He is the one who doesn't fear shadows as they avoid him in the first place. Something about him reeking of death. Well, she'd happily roll in dead fish to avoid having them slithering around her at night. Apparently, it does not work this way though.

 

What's wrong with dying, Minato would certainly signs if she offered him the opportunity to do so. Better not engage on this slippery and endless road. They have their share of arguments, much to her dismay. As if what they had endured up to that point wasn't enough, Minato has expressed little desire to actually get better since he woke up. The shock of having lost their parents, or perhaps the fact he lost five years of his life in the blink of an eye. Mentally, he does feel eleven at times, being a prick or refusing to cooperate because what's the point in being a family? She deals with that by the same way she solves other problems; burying herself into work and school until she collapse from exhaustion as soon as her head hits the pillow. That's running away, somehow.

 

The familiar, and unwelcome, sound of something sticky sliding slowly but surely toward them is too much to deal with at the moment. Sure, they could run, or throw Ryoji in front of them as a repellant. Her younger brother feels— different, during that weird hour. Something shining in his clear pupils as he stands straighter, observing shadows as if he wished to rip them apart for daring to come so close. She'd rather not have to wash three sets of clothes on their first night at the dormitory. It would be impolite.

 

“Ryoji, behave,” she ruffles his hair, wondering when he has gotten so tall. Ah, he isn't that much of a giant, but still. She doesn't enjoy feeling small next to her siblings. Even Minato caught up over the past year, now taller than his big sister.

 

“Okay, if you want.”

 

“We have to make a good first impression, we can't afford to get thrown out.”

 

 _This time around_ is unspoken, albeit present. Aunt and uncle were fine with having her around, although taking her disabled brother and the other one was apparently too much to ask. She is still livid at the way they welcomed her after the accident, raising her around their own kids only for— ah that's such a waste. She hisses at the shadow slowly following them, wondering if hitting it with her bag would do anything. Some are chatty beings she can accept. Many, however, have a thirst for blood or money she cannot stand. She should be more patient, perhaps.

 

“Hey Minato, gimme the book.”

 

He raises his head to offer her a blank look as Ryoji barely avoids ramming the wheelchair into a coffin. She can feel the boys judging her already.

 

“I thought you didn't want to cause a mess?” Ryoji blinks.

 

“That's different… What if we bring a shadow to the dorm? Do you think they'd understand?”

 

She isn't sure of where each of them stands team wise. Hamuko can get her way out of anything with an improved weapon and good running shoes, at least. Ryoji goes berserk when necessary, refusing to fight when he does not have to. He often sits on high places, watching her get out of whatever problem she has gotten herself in. Being the baby brother means more privileges and getting spoiled. As for Minato—

 

The leather book appears on his lap, opening itself without being prompted to. A powerful weapon hidden as a register. Hamuko isn't certain of what they are meant to do with it, beyond calling forth friendly demons which do not wish to assassinate them in the middle of the night. Sometimes it was odd encounters, a Pixie in need of assistance, or a lost Jack Frost. Memories they engraved in the book, with their permission. And now, when they are in the midst of a losing battle, they return, eager to pay their debts, or merely to help. Hamuko does not trust shadows, which doesn't stop her from relying on them from time to time.

 

_Calling?_

 

“Oh yeah, I'm not sure who will help the most. Is Oberon available?”

 

Minato nods, running fingers against the paper and tracing a pattern against it. He is the summoner, having gotten the Compendium when his arms couldn't even hold it. At times, it feels like it's the only treasure he still finds interest in, barely raising his gaze when they watch tv shows together or Ryoji almost setting the kitchen on fire while trying to make pancakes.

 

Before they even get to request assistance, shadow slithering on the side to avoid Ryoji, the world turns into a blur. It lasts one second, and then they are in the middle of the street, Compendium gone. Hamuko takes a deep breath, fetching her water battle before sipping half of it in one go. On the bright side, no fight tonight! Honestly, blowing off some steam wouldn't have been too bad but that was not the right moment. The day was long enough for sure. Ryoji has his eyes closed, struggling to return into the real world more than his siblings.

 

His gaze has turned back into a soft color once he is able to look around once more, suddenly tugging his scarf down with one hand.

 

“Is it the right building?”

 

She has to check on her phone, comparing with the pictures on the website. Seems like it's the place they were aiming for— she glares at the stairs immediately, wishing nothing more than to rip them apart. She has been told they would add a ramp, which hasn't been done yet. Fine, they'll deal in one way or another.

 

“Minato, can you walk or do you want one of us to carry you?”

 

He presses his feet against the ground with a bored frown. If he was allowed to decide of a third possibility, they would remain there the whole night, doing absolutely nothing. Hamuko allows him five minutes to decide, sitting on the steps as she opens a game on her phone. A cute one with magical girls and dancing. Rhythm stuff eases her, although she couldn't care less for the plot. Not focused, she hits the notes out of habit, aware that she will lose by truly paying attention. Urg, she needs to sleep soon. Eventually, Minato extends his arms toward Ryoji, who lifts him without a complain. At least her song was finished. She folds the wheelchair before carrying it up the stairs, wondering on which floor their rooms will be. She can already tell there won't be an elevator— or maybe she should be more hopeful, for once.

 

Rustic. That's the first word on her tongue to describe the place. It feels cozy, yet old. The television especially. She is fairly sure her laptop has a better screen quality. The dim light from the room isn't much, although she doesn't dare to touch anything. Ah, no one probably expected them so late. Well, at worst there is a couch and some armchairs— they can work with that!

 

A blanket would be nice though. As she is deep in thoughts, she doesn't notice footsteps until there is a confused girl unleashing a loud 'who are you' on them. Oh that's not as— Turning around, Hamuko feels exhausted suddenly. Ryoji is sitting on the front desk, twirling a pen between his fingers, whereas Minato has put on his headphones, blasting music loud enough for her to hear the goddam lyrics. Okay, that's no the best first impression they could have given. Smiling, Hamuko spins toward the girl, bowing slightly.

 

“We are the Arisato siblings, we were scheduled to arrive earlier today although there was a delay with the train.”

 

(Minato wasting the money meant for his ticket on a stupid crane game, and without winning anything on top of it!)

 

“Oh!” The girl blinks. “Oh,” she repeats, with a softer tone. “We thought you would be there only tomorrow since we didn't get news. I'm Takeba Yukari, let me fetch the one in charge.”

 

And she's gone in the blink of an eye. Excellent timing as it allows Hamuko to drag one brother off the desk and to tell the lower to lower his music before he gets deaf. Can't it be a great school year for once? She has low expectations, perhaps one or two friends— some karaoke sessions on Friday evenings. Nothing too big.

 

By the time Kirijo Mitsuru is there, she thinks they appear mostly presentable. Good thing blood doesn't show up on black shoes or else they would have a slight problem. How could they explain how special they are? The siblings embraced by death, given magic they barely comprehend.

 

There is an elevator, and she has to repress the sudden urge to hug the older girl. Instead, she finds herself grinning, her mood lifted up (oh, she's proud of that joke!).

 

“Your room is on the second floor and your brothers' on the first one,” Mitsuru has a clear pause as she sees Ryoji, as if he shouldn't be there.

 

“They will share a room for the time being, right?”

 

“Yes, that's indeed what was planned. Bunk beds, if you are okay with this setting?”

 

“Of course we are, thank you very much.”

 

Behind her, Ryoji is asking if he can get the top bed and Hamuko can only imagine Minato pointing at his wheelchair with a deadpan look.

 

“I'll walk you to your room.”

 

She follow Yukari while thinking only about how comfortable the bed is going to be. Hell she could sleep on the floor and already be overjoyed after such a long day. Touring the place can wait for the next morning anyway. Yukari opens the door for her, fumbling with finding the right key before handling it out. A bed! Sleep!

 

Their stuff is indeed not here yet though, which is a shame.

 

“Hey, on your way to the dorm, did you notice—”

 

“Nope, everything was great, good night!” She almost pushes Yukari out of the room, locking the door behind her. She doesn't wish to be rude but she cannot stand any of this right now. No more damn green hours or pesky little brothers. She is going to wash her face, get changed, and then sleep as long as she can.

 

It's only once she is safely tucked in that she realizes she has to put her alarm for five hours ahead.

 

“Well, fuck.”

 

 

      Birds could find another place to chirp so early on. Especially as she is half alive, having to drag her body in the shower until she feels remotely human once more. She should suggest that tip to Ryoji, for days where he seems to come out of hell rather than being an average teenager. The uniform she found folded in front of her door, alongside a note for Yukari, fits fine. It's different from her last one and she is going to need some time to accessorize it probably. At least, the hairpins makes her look cool.

 

She is quick to throw everything in her bag at once, a knock on the door catching her attention.

 

“Arisato, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah. Good morning, Takeba!”

 

She hopes her appearance is acceptable, as there is a limit in the amount of concealer she can put over her eye bags. Coins bouncing in her hand, she quickly grabs something in the vending machine before following her downstairs. School is going to be the same as usual. New faces, rumors and her tragic past being ignored by teachers who forgot to read her file. She is used to it.

 

“Your brothers are not coming?”

 

“Nope, they are going to another school which has special classes.”

 

Their first day is tomorrow, if she remembers correctly. She hopes they'll be together, as they haven't been to school (or _ever_ in Ryoji's case) in so long. Yukari doesn't push the topic beyond asking the name of the school to know where it's located, something Hamuko is glad for. If she has questions, she can ask her brothers directly. They'll appreciate it a lot more than Hamuko throwing their problems at strangers.

 

There is nostalgia has she sees her new school from inside the monorail. That's weird, as she has been on her own at school for a long time now. Her mom used to make them special good luck lunches for their first day, with their favorite foods. And now she only has a squished melon pan at the bottom of her bag. Oh, it'll be fine.

 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket, prompting her to offer an apologetic smile to Yukari before opening the group chat she has with her brothers.

 

Nerd#2 > There is wifi.

 

Relief is hard to hide. At least the dorm is not fully doomed, between the elevator and that.

 

Me > that's good!!!

 

Nerd#2 > The password is IceiceQueenK.

 

Me > ok thx bye!!

 

She has almost put the phone away when it vibrates a last time.

 

Nerd#2 > Good luck, sis.

 

Suddenly, she feels more confident about that first day.

Even as Hamuko cannot find her name on the lists, which is honestly so usual she doesn't even blink an eye to it any longer. Trip to the faculty office then! She had to go there anyway. She braces herself for a comment about her family before plastering a smile on her lips and sliding the door open.

 

At least, she is in the same class as Yukari.

 

 

In the evening, after an assembly long enough for her to clear five songs on her game, and meeting a classmate who apparently decided to be friendly out of the blue, she is finally back at the dorm. Crashing head first on the couch is a perfectly acceptable choice— ah no, Mitsuru is there. Tragic. With a groan she drags herself upstairs. Okay, so which room belongs to her beloved little brothers? After knocking on all of them, the last one opens on Ryoji.

 

Dark strands are falling in front of his eyes as he is obviously fresh out of the shower, and still wearing pajamas. She hopes they haven't woken up too late, as she has to leave before them the following morning. They can go without assistance anyway, aware of which bus they are meant to take. They planned this one week earlier, buying passes online and downloading plans on their phones. That's okay, it'll work out.

 

On the lower bed, Minato is eating chips, offering her a short salute. The television is on, and they are watching a re-run of a show she isn't familiar with. But then, Minato has discovered too many channels she did not know about while in the hospital. Nothing else to do. Ryoji has countless things to say while drying his hair with a towel.

 

“How was your first day? Is school as boring as usual? Did you befriend a mortal? Or ravish one?”

 

“Ryoji, do you have any idea of what ravish means?”

 

“Hm, not really. It sounds pretty though.”

 

She laughs, crashing next to Minato and sticking her hand in the bag.

 

“Cut it off with the offended look, I had a long day.”

 

Ah, it's the first time she isn't alone for the beginning of the school year. Last time, Minato has barely woken up, and everything else was a blur. And now they are living together once more, with Ryoji. Her mind is light as she munches on the salty treat, wondering if it'll last. Oh, her eyelids are already so heavy she can almost feel them fall on their own. That's the last time she goes to bed so late, she promises herself, aware it's a lie.

 

“Let's go out on Saturday, after my classes,” she suggests, “there is a mall and a lot of stuff I want to visit.”

 

Finding a part-time job can wait one week or two. She isn't in the mood to shoulder more responsibilities. Not when she is half-asleep. After wiping her fingers with a tissue, she wishes them good night, leaving them to their show and barely making it to her room. Cleansing her face? Planning stuff for tomorrow? Not tonight. She tugs a loose t-shirt on before sliding under the covers, eyes already closed. As long as her alarm is on, she'll live.

 

Ah, she forgot to correct Ryoji on the whole mortal deal.

Too bad.


	2. Ryoji - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments, I appreciate them greatly!  
> This chapter was meant to be Minato's but in the end it's Ryoji's instead.  
> I'll switch between the triplets for the pov, rather than always sticking with the same one.

    The moon is going to call for them soon.

 

Anchored deep inside a beating heart, the sensation is everywhere. There is something thrilling found in such nights, as the world accepts to return to a decayed state many fear. Ryoji has less— problems with what is happening during that short hour where he is fully alive. Hm, or perhaps not to such extend. Bones are aching to be broken and reshaped, fragments not assembled as they should. There is an itch under his skin, always. His siblings come first though! That's why Ryoji tries to focus on what happens during the day too.

 

Although school is a bizarre concept. He tugs, precariously, on the edge of a mind which isn't truly his, absorbing bits and bits until he can recall how it's meant to be. They know, the three of them, that the impression he was always there is wrong. Do they mind? Ryoji does not. He is their beloved younger brother, that's all! Nothing else matters at much.

 

School shoes, he recalls them, taking off his sneakers in front of the locker. That's not difficult, to be a bright student, he can do this. Even if they are surely going against the rules already, aren't they? Long hair for boys isn't allowed, yet Minato has simply put his in a ponytail rather than saying anything. And they are late, which is also wrong. That's not their fault if they didn't know special classrooms are in the secondary building. Why do human separate children like this? Ryoji has too many questions he better not ask.

 

Well, the main building certainly lacks a lift like this one has, and the classrooms are smaller. Which is more convenient to make friends, isn't it? He has watched shows about friendship, how pure and beautiful the emotion is. Must be nice, to hang with people without sensing if they are going to die soon. Ah, that's how humanity is, an endless circle. Ryoji crosses his fingers behind his back when Minato glares in a way which means 'don't cause trouble'. Has he ever? Even when he watched over him at the hospital, he never wandered too far. A watchful brother, isn't he?

 

 

     The day is slow to pass by. Their homeroom teacher is a little cranky, probably as a result of their lateness. She behaves like everyone else, addressing only Minato, who doesn't say a word, until she gets used to the presence by his side. Ryoji has no reason to be offended, aware that's how he appears to many. A shadow, hidden behind his unlucky siblings. They were bound to be in the same class, or else he would have been forced to bother something greater to get everything solved. Youngest are cherished, aren't they? While the twins' parents are long gone, the truth is more complex for him.

 

Their five classmates are certainly supposed to become interesting later on. Right now, there is little reason to converse with them beyond what makes sense. He fills blanks with what feels right as they ask questions during lunch break. Minato couldn't care less anyway, eating with his headphones on. That's fine, Ryoji can manage. Chin resting against his palm, he observes mortals with his pale eyes, taking bites of his melon pan from time to time. They ought to eat decent meals, one day. He has fond memory of Hamuko bringing them stuff from a part-time job at some fast food, where they used to live.

 

“Arisato, where are you from?”

 

Darkness, he wishes to answer. An endless sea without light, souls tangled together and screams echoing in the distance. Instead, Ryoji smiles, imitating what he has seen countless times on television.

 

“A boring city, I have a feeling this place will be more interesting anyway!”

 

Genuine emotions are possible, making sense as long as Hamuko or Minato experienced it at least once. Sometimes, Ryoji struggles with considering himself to be human at all. Maybe this brand new year is the start of humanity for him, who knows.

 

“Who is the oldest?”

 

“That's our sister, Hamuko. We're triplets, not twins.”

 

Well, they were. Until he came around.

A mistake, turned into a powerful bond which allows them to decide of their destiny.

 

Their classmates let out surprised sounds as he shows them his phone screen, with the three Arisato together. Ryoji is more talented at talking about his family than himself. There isn't much to say, since he was asleep for years, waking up with damaged bones and not enough skin to stand on his own. Or is this Minato' story? Ah, somehow, the three of them are the same person, at times. Walking a path meant only for one by crushing everything trying together.

 

“Can your brother talk?”

 

“With his hands. A little. He doesn't like it much.”

 

As he says that, an elbow finds it way against his ribs, making him flinch. What a low blow! Swallowing a bite of melon pan with a confused expression, he turns his head towards Minato.

 

_Stop._

 

“Hm?”

 

_Stop. Don't talk for me._

 

Each hand gesture is repeated until he gets what his brother means. In his name, then. Aren't we one, Ryoji should ask in return, although he knows better than stepping into such territory. His siblings have been pushed around for so long they do not allow anyone to step on their feet. He bows his head as Minato's fingers press against his head to encourage him to show he wishes to apologize. That's not the case though. The third sibling has trouble behaving in this way, being proper and well-behaved when he doesn't see why he should. He stares at the desk for a moment, until the hand is removed.

 

“What was that about, Arisato?”

 

“Minato can understand you, that's all. If you have questions for him, don't ask me.”

 

The nod he receives from his brother is a proof he understood well. For once. If he gets that, perhaps classes will make sense. Obviously, Ryoji is aware of countless concepts and facts, having heard them long before Earth even existed, yet he is at loss when he has to apply them to the real world. That's not the kind of truth you can offer to your homeroom teacher, he guesses. The conversation turns into a blur he stops listening to, allowing his new classmates to chat among themselves about the upcoming year.

 

He notices, out of habit, that Minato, while wearing his headphones, hasn't turned his music on during lunch. Ah, so he was participating too, in his own way.

 

 

     Parasites are common, even on this side. Ryoji can tell, as he stares at the man sitting in the lobby, radiating the kind of energy which can only come from a leech. Who does he feed on? If he attempts anything against his siblings, he will be little more than a corpse left in the open for greedy shadows. Oh, isn't Ryoji— wrong moment. There is a smile plastered on the stranger's face, it seems to grow endlessly, inspecting them one after another. Hamuko isn't there yet, not that it matters. She won't trust him either, she isn't a fool. Well, Minato and her are, although not in the way people would think.

 

“I'm Ikutsuki Shuji, chairman of the board of your sister' school.”

 

“And?”

 

His voice comes out too low, scarf tugged down as Ryoji steps forward. Craning his neck, Minato is focused on the situation too. Albeit in a different way, a hint of restraint Ryoji doesn't feel like showing toward what's a living problem which could be disposed of. What would _They_ say? Something meaningless about the wheel of fate not being his plaything. How boring.

 

“Do you fear the moonlight?” He whispers, barely audible so Yukari cannot hear. He'd rather not drag more mortals in this, no matter how she resonates within something deep inside of him. Or that's meant for his siblings. A hint of power which has been concealed for too long. Might blow in her face one day, might not.

 

He witnesses genuine surprise hidden behind glasses.

 

“Well, I've heard you were a special boy, but that proves it,” he fakes a chuckle in an insufferable way. Chains rattle in a corner of his head, begging to take off his tongue and force it down his throat until he is choking. This man invited Hamuko to live there, didn't he? Something about a scholarship, if Ryoji remembers well. He didn't truly pay attention back then. Perhaps, he should have.

 

So, that's _the usual_ then.

 

“The three of us are special, you'll realize it soon enough.”

 

He offers a smile, to match Ikutsuki's. Except Ryoji has little amusement in his. Is this supposed to be a conversation? Tomorrow is going to be so exciting, can't they skip introductions and a whole day? He'd rather be _himself— the other Ryoji who doesn't have a name mortals can pronounce—_ instead of that teenager made of flesh and emotions which are contradictory right now.

 

“I hope you'll enjoy your stay there, Arisato. Both your siblings and you.” The sentence comes out after a pause, the man unable to reply to a sentence which was meant to cut off all communication. “I would have invited the two of you to sit with us, but you seem busy.”

 

In a way, they are not. No homework or other mortal stuff to do for now. Ryoji would rather watch tv for hours than wasting his time with that guy.

 

Minato grabs his wrist, tugging his younger brother away with an apologetic nod, before letting go to grab his wheelchair. That's enough for now.

 

 

     In retrospect, Hamuko is less upset than she could have been, when she comes from school to find some changes in her bedroom.

 

“How did you even get in?”

 

It takes her a moment to realize she did not lock the door in the morning, as their belongings were on the way. She offers a quizzical look at the posters on the walls, wondering what went through her siblings' mind this time around. Minato is laying on the bed, reading a manga he certainly grabbed from her things rather than his. She recognizes the posters from magazines she packed in a hurry a couple of days before they left their old town. Yet, she has never bothered to put them anywhere until now. Ryoji doesn't know why. They are pretty. The humans on them, at least.

 

“There was filth on the walls, we covered it.”

 

Ryoji smiles, fingers drumming against an unopened box. He wonders how her discussion with Ikutsuki went, downstairs. Is he going to get scolded for his attitude?

 

“So, what's up with this dorm exactly?”

 

“Don't know yet.”

 

“Did you miss the memo about not being thrown out? That guy sounded confused by your attitude.”

 

“What about the camera he put in your room? Is it confusing too?”

 

“What?”

 

She curses, twice. Words which are meant to denote anger, although Ryoji is certain her gaze is enough to say these things. Ah, that's how his sister is, a little bitter, a little extra. He crosses his arms over the box, scarf falling limp against the floor. Sometimes, he feels like he could wrap it around people's necks and squeeze. Liberating them from bothersome existences. The nurses sounded so sad, after getting berated by patients unable to understand it was the end for them, back at the hospital. They tugged at their sleeves, crying and begging to be saved, although their bodies were already showing signs of a lost battle.

 

“Hit me up with what you know.”

 

Ah yes, Hamuko.

 

“It's— he has been too close to the other world,” Ryoji adds how Minato and him understood that they weren't the targets in the first place, as she as the one to be invited there. Thus they roamed her room to find anything suspicious. The camera is certainly not what they expected. He acted on instinct though, going against rules related to privacy and weird concepts like that.

 

“We're screwed. I can't believe it, we arrived this week and we're already screwed.” Still in her uniform, Hamuko pushes him to lay on the rug, arms crossed over her chest. She has been the most eager to start anew, without a doubt. Or the only one who truly cared about change in the first place. Ryoji is always with them, so he was bound to follow, there was truly a choice for him.

 

“We can get rid of him.”

 

He barely has enough time to finish the sentence that already Minato has thrown a pillow at his back. It falls off on Hamuko, who squishes it with both hands to feel better.

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“Definitely, yeah.”

 

To protect his beloved family, removing that guy's head wouldn't be a heavy price to pay. That part of him, the one aching for violence, is soon engulfed by melancholy. Back then, as he waited for so long to exist, he watched mortals having to endure a weight they did not deserve until it drove them into choices they couldn't escape.

 

Hamuko and Minato do not deserve a similar ending.

 

 

     Although it's the second school day, Ryoji is already absent. Full moons mean he is away from this world, losing his grasp on reality. In that way, sitting in the classroom would be impossible. He opts to wait until the dorm is empty, hiding in bed, before pushing the covers. Everything inside is filled with bouncing energy he doesn't know what to do with. After a quick shower, to push thoughts into something coherent, he gets changed, putting on a blue sweater which doesn't fit his frame, almost hanging off a shoulder. Oh, that belonged to the twins' father. He can conjure the impression of having worn it before, to remember this person he never met. Sleeves cover his fingers and he tugs on them curiously for a while. Parents...

 

Students shouldn't be outside of school during the day. It's fine, no one will spot him. That's his talent, to walk among mortals and play pretend without ever getting caught. Oh, waiting is going to be such a heartbreaking thing. He'd rather dive deep inside the end of the day, instead of hanging out in town. That's a great opportunity to actually explore what's around, isn't it?

 

If only he was able to focus. He hallucinates door made of deep blue, butterflies dancing around as he twirls in the middle of an empty shrine. Threads of red he has cut off for the safety of his siblings, and his own. There wouldn't be a choice, if they followed what was meant to happen. The world is quick to turn into a blur, as he walks, one he has to recover from by sitting on a bench. The street is narrow, filled with shops he won't remember the next day. That's the effect of such day, it takes a toll on his mind. That's when he has to wear long sleeves or he digs nails deep into his skin, trying to figure out what's hidden under.

 

That's not a world meant for apologies. Or going back. Everything else is moving forward, not bothering to slow down for the ones who cannot follow. He is aware of this, more than anyone else, yet he wishes to save his family more than the rest. His own life— has always been feeble. He is there, yet during full moon, Ryoji is barely standing, thoughts decaying into promises of pain and destruction. That's _Their_ fault. Weird parental unit(s) composed of nightmares and an absolute disgust toward humanity.

 

Feet get him away from the bench as he tries to regain his balance long enough to go home. His gaze catches a flier on a shop, announcing it'll be open soon. He takes a picture with his phone, shakily, to ensure he'll remember. Might be— important. No, it doesn't matter, he is just trying to make connections with anything right now, in fear of getting lost. The group chat is filled with texts he has no strength to read.

 

How does it feel to be loved?

_Heavy,_ Ryoji would say.

 

Hagakure is open for lunch, and he finds his way at the counter, ordering without being sure of existing at all in the chef's eyes. He does though, bowl left in front of him a while later. The television would be a great distraction if he could pay attention. Instead, he slams his chopsticks in the middle of the bowl to avoid the twisted reflection it shows him. Right now, he is only Arisato Ryoji.

 

Right?

 

He isn't sure.

 

He walks home on shaky legs, euphoria turned dread. That's how it always is.

 

There is nothing remotely fine about this place. Either way, it'll get messed up to its core.

He cannot tell this to his siblings, it would be cruel.

 

 

      Akin to hunters they track their prey, ready to take it apart. There is something wicked about this. Although shadows are the same way, feeding on humans who get lost. He has to interrupt the chase, which isn't too difficult anyway, as the guy gets injured while fighting. Persona, hm. That was what they were hinting at, when they invited his sister over. They are in for a surprise, considering the three of them have been able to fight for a while now.

 

Ryoji hears the chains without needing them to appear as he steps in front of the creature, interrupting its run after the human fleeing the scene. If this thing get inside the dorm, it'll be destroyed. Oh, that's certainly what has to be done. Although he knows better. That's a tedious role, what he has to accomplish tonight.

 

The magician arcana turns a mask toward him, taking its time to decipher if it should hit or bow in front of someone filled with power. The weapons in its hands could be more impressive, he can already tell how he's going to dodge. That's more convenient, for Ryoji's body. That's him. Sometimes, he forgets, only to be found wandering without aim by Hamuko and Minato the following morning.

 

The chain appears in his hand, twirling in the air as he walks forward, without fear. Having such a frail body won't stop him for solving the mystery of what's happening there. A piece is missing inside the shadow, weakening it. Obviously, a mortal wouldn't be able to tell. He can.

 

That's kind of funny, what should be inside is a fragment of his soul. The chain aims for the arms, sending blades on the ground as the shadow charges nonetheless, desperation everywhere in its body. To its credit, Ryoji crashes backward, the thing on top of him. He blinks, wondering how he would look, if he did not have that body based on the twins turned triplets. Pain comes by too late, adrenaline winning that fight. He has never contemplated such odd behavior before. Shadows do appreciate some good old cannibalism from time to time, nothing to such extend though.

 

Chain wraps around the creature at the exact second where its last knife perforates his shoulder. It's red, suddenly. Thrilling, his inside refusing to remain in place until he remembers he is not alone, back home. Now is not the moment to go berserk. The knife is slowly moving inside, towards his throat. He kicks, forcing the shadow to let go of the weapon deeply anchored in his body. That's fine, he will heal fast.

 

“Ryoji!”

 

At the second where the shadow is distracted by the shout, the chain vanishes. Ryoji grabs the bloody handle of the knife with one hand.

 

He digs the blade in the midst of arms and legs, cutting everything open. The line between not killing and ensuring the souls it absorbed are freed is difficult to see. He yanks inside, not enjoying how humid the creature is. Oh well, that's guts, blood, and everything else, he guesses. The shadows twitches on the ground, on the verge of dying, and Ryoji is busy taking things out, throwing them behind him until there is a pile of disgusting orbs on the floor. They shatter, one after another, without him paying attention.

 

He finds the core, tucked so deep both arms are covered in fluids when he takes them out, holding the pathetic light against his chest.

 

“Hush, hush, go back,” he instructs, unable to decipher the screams behind him.

 

Flames lick his fingers, and he grins. A genuine expression, filled with relief, as the light floats above. She looks down at him, hand over her heart.

 

“Sati, you can go home now.”

 

“Thank you, Death.”

 

That's a name. Perhaps not his favorite. It'll do, especially as he has to press a hand against his bleeding shoulder. He slowly gets back on his feet, balance found, aware it won't last before he even gets to turn around. Souls have been returned to their rightful owners, or will be once the hour is over. More importantly, he saved an innocent persona from getting destroyed. A persona and a shadow, the difference is only based on if they are enemies or allies, isn't it?

 

Horror is everywhere. Witnesses can only stare as the mess he caused, as if they had planned a greater plan. They would have ripped the shadow apart for no other reason than considering it as a threat. What's the point of chasing what you cannot even face? He glares at the boy with white hair, ignoring how strangers are shouting at all once, asking for an explanation. Silently, he extends his injured arm in his siblings' direction.

 

Hamuko is immediately by his side, and he leans against her while trying to face the urge to close his eyes and collapse. If he does so, they'll try to dissect him, or something equally dangerous.

 

Minato decided to put himself between each side, compendium on his lap in case they would have to fight potential allies. That's a lie, they cannot trust these people. Or anyone, not as long as they are controlled to that awful man he met the day before.

 

Finding strength to talk once more, voice hoarse and exhausted, he stares at the group.

 

“I'm Arisato Ryoji, some call me Death. Or its harbinger at least.”

 

And then, the world turns black.

 

 

     Recovery takes a while, his body refusing to respond properly at first. He wakes up in his sister's bed, finding Hamuko and Minato asleep on futons on the floor. His shoulder is aching so badly he cannot even sit up, which, for who he is meant to be, is kind of ridiculous. That's the first time he has gotten injured to such extend by being reckless. Sitting up is a task he cannot accomplish right now, thus he stares at the ceiling for a while, wondering if Sati will remember if they cross paths once more.

 

His siblings can call— for assistance. Although he doesn't share the same power. He is—has a lack of humanity Ryoji would say.

 

He loves them though, that's something he is convinced of. He should tell them, before he cannot do it any longer.

 

“You're awake,” Hamuko muffles a yawn with the back of her hand before sitting on the edge of the bed. She ruffles his hair, pretending not to notice how pale he is. Are his eyes— Ryoji doesn't want to know how inhuman he is right now.

 

“It hurts.”

 

“We're here.” And she helps him sitting up for an embrace. He likes Hamuko for not sugarcoating the situation. She knows they haven't been fine since the bridge. While he has no energy to move, he leans against her, enjoying how warm and alive she feels.

 

“It still hurts.”

 

“Do you want to complain the whole day?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Only a little.”

 

Good enough. Later, as they eat breakfast together inside the room, he watches Minato sewing his scarf back together, slowly but surely. Hamuko turns on the television for background noise, telling them about mundane things she noticed on her way home from school the day before. A stray cat, vending machines with her favorite drinks. And Ryoji falls asleep feeling safe.

 

 


	3. Minato - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the formatting won't be messed up this time around? Please tell me if it's the case. A huge thank you for the kudos&comments, I love them!

     What is there to be scared of? He dislikes, from the start, how they—these strangers—avoid glancing at his brother as he sits between them on the couch. Is death such a terrifying concept to them? That's merely the end of everything, peace and reprieve. Or perhaps Minato is the one who has a problem, dreaming for this world to end every night. He watches as the tower stands high above a town engulfed in green and red. Akin to Christmas, except garlands are made of flesh and the moon is the sole source of light allowed to shine. Oh, his mind is wandering once more. Blinking, he presses his palm against his cheek, certain he missed too much. The chairman is awaiting for something. A sacrifice, perhaps? He is a liar, Ryoji could tell. And, honestly, there is something absolutely disgusting in the way he preaches salvation when he is so keen on murdering shadows.

 

“No way,” Hamuko says, her voice filled with contained anger. How impressive she is, their bright older sister, keeping her emotions in check. They should throw cushions at that man and his subordinates, suffocating them—

 

That's why Minato is the less trustworthy, isn't it? For having such thoughts, this constant apathy toward horror and violence. Ryoji is still learning, but shouldn't the middle child know better by now? Ah, coma can mess up the brain, he read about that. The way the brain is damaged, unable to put the pieces back together once one wakes up. He shouldn't have been brought to existence once more, there is no point.

 

“We are not joining that train wreck. Eliminating the Dark Hour? Saving the world? Exploring weird places with strangers? Do you invite people to turn them into weapons for your goal?”

 

Her voice is rising, sentence after another. She is leaning forward, hands on her brothers' shoulders to keep herself from lashing out at these people. Oh, something is going to happen, Minato can tell. Maybe they won't allow the siblings to stay there, that would be logical. After all, this is not only a dorm, but a place where soldiers plan their next move.

 

Can they take a stand against shadows? Or rather, play while following the rules of the 'Dark Hour'? Ah, what a silly name, why do people feel the urge to name everything they do not understand? That's a part of this world and everyone at once. Is he surprised, that man, that the three of them have what they call 'the potential'? That's their blessing and curse alike. Ability to stand their ground as a result of what they endured.

 

As the summoner, Minato would love to have the strength to call forth a shadow (or persona has they call them when they are on the right side) in the middle of this uncomfortable living room. Only to watch shock painted on their faces.

 

That would almost be— pleasant.

 

“He does, that parasite.”

 

Oh, their brother is as talented as being a little shit as he is. The older students, red and white duo, raise their voices at once, covering Ryoji's tired one. How can he dare to insult their precious commander, they wonder. Well that man is obviously trouble, so why should anyone be forced to listen to him?

 

Pretending not to care, Ikutsuki opts to observe Minato instead. Oh yes, he is the sole one who hasn't said anything. For once, he is willing to use his voice, as sign language wouldn't convey the depth of his disgust (he could always show off his middle finger—).

 

“I don't care if the world ends.”

 

Silence falls on the room at once. Hamuko sighs, letting go of his shoulder. She has never appreciated this side of him, the part which couldn't be more disinterested in what happens. Would it be so terrible, for emotions and people to disappear at once? Minato isn't certain. He dislikes his voice nonetheless, too weak from barely being used. Wasn't it already the case before the accident? Can't remember, memory in shambles since he woke up in that hospital room. He lets Ryoji and Hamuko fill the blanks, twisting his mind into a portrayal of happiness which can't be real. It's better than not having anything at all.

 

The conversation dies on its own after they run in circles for a while. Hamuko has no qualms about refusing to work alongside S.E.E.S, and neither have his brothers. Ryoji, still recovering, is falling asleep against his shoulder toward the end and he has to nudge his little brother with his elbow until he opens his eyes. Eliminating shadows— That must feel wrong to the one who has such a strong connection to them.

 

Of course, they have gotten into brutal fights against these creatures before. Nothing more than survival though. What S.E.E.S wants is to cause a mess extinction. And for what? Do they think the Dark Hour can be stopped? How foolish.

 

They go to bed, half-expecting to be attacked in the middle of the night by their 'allies'.

Nothing happens though.

 

Minato isn't certain that's a good thing.

 

 

     There is Execution in S.E.E.S' name, he ponders over it the next day, while walking around the mall. Hamuko and Ryoji have left not long before, the latter unable to stand on his legs by that point. A shame, as touring the small place was— more relaxing than everything else they had to endure during the week. He should return to the arcade alone, from time to time. That might be a great way to occupy his free time, as he has little intention to study to the point of exhaustion. They were bright students, before losing their parents, he recalls that much.

 

Ah, that's pitiful, how he wrote the wrong age on his form on the first day of school. He wrote the date right, yet messed up the result. Eleven is too young for high school, isn't it? Sixteen fits much better. Which one is real though? Minato cannot tell sometimes.

 

This boring town is full of stairs which get on his nerves, not that there is much he can do to fight morons who forget that physically disabled people exist. He loathes the stations not meant for him, struggling to get out of some on his own. At least the bus is fine. There is school tomorrow, he had almost forgotten, focused on Ryoji's recovery and people trying to recruit him into their weird army.

 

Staying outside long enough to be free to roam inside the Dark Hour, so far away from the dorm, would get him a harsh scolding from Hamuko, thus that's not a great idea. He sighs, pushing the wheelchair towards— the way meant to be home. Ah, he didn't pay attention enough, leaving the mall without checking how he was going to return to the dorm. The last bus left ten minutes ago… No way he's texting his siblings about this. They would treat him like a lost kid. Which he might be, at times. Missing the heaviness of the compendium, and its power, on his lap, he takes a while to check his phone for directions before heading home. Which means avoiding the bridge. There is something uncanny about it, still. His mind is a blur about the accident, which doesn't mean he is willing to go into shock only to be back faster. Especially alone. On the way to the mall, as they were huddled together on the bus, they merely closed their eyes, music louder for a moment.

 

 

     The night falls in slowly, Minato not caring much about traveling in the dark. That's fine, as long as he eventually reaches Port Island Station. Honestly, it's not even that far. His body isn't used to such huge effort yet, that's all. Colorful characters appear one after another, together in dark corners, drinks in hand. Ah, there is some decadence here too. Do they feel more alive than he does? That wouldn't be challenging, as Minato is unsure of why he got to survive the accident in the first place. Hamuko had to care for everything at once, even a brand new sibling which was always by their side apparently.

 

Past his curfew, and refusing to check in phone to see how pissed off his family is, Minato eventually reaches his freedom. He assumes that Hamuko trusted him to board the last bus, one hour ago. Well, he could have, if not for that crane game he couldn't lose against. There is a stuffed animal in his bag, attached to the back of the wheelchair. Something fluffy and cute which will make a great apology gift to avoid getting lectured about being a terrible kid.

 

Reaching the station in itself is a little challenging, as he has to take a detour to avoid the stairs. That's fine, he can do this, last effort before he can rest for a while. Would be easier if a bunch of older teenagers were not standing right in the way. The ramp isn't the most appropriate place to smoke and sit, don't they know? He could run them over, smash their feet and elbow them in the guts. Instead, he stops, too close, observing them with a boring gaze.

 

Blue strands cover the right side of his face, shielding some of his innocent gaze from these strangers which lack proper manners. So does he, to be honest.

 

“What do you want, kid?”

 

Which one is it going to be? The usual joke about having to pay a fee to pass? Someone grabbing his wheelchair without his authorization? Oh, he cannot wait, how thrilling, to be pushed around like this!

 

No, it's really not amusing at all.

 

He opens his palm toward the top of the ramp, showing that they ought to move slightly. How would they survive around shadows? Not so well, no matter how mighty they pretend to be right now. Minato waits for a moment, not obtaining any reaction.

 

Forcing his way in is a solution, or he could remain there for hours, until they get bored and leave. Either way, he is already late, so what else could happen?

 

A hand jerks toward him arm, imprecise and too fast. He manages to move backward at the last second, observing the stranger without much interest. And what if he had a knife, or something similar? Oh, that would be an annoying ending for everyone involved. More guilt for his big sister. He can't find the strength to care, no matter how hard he tries.

 

“Tatsuya! What are you doing?”

 

Immediately, the annoying guy groans, lifting his gaze. There is so much green in everyone's field of vision that it feels like the Dark Hour is already here, easier than usual. He stares, alongside everyone else, at the stranger who pushes his glasses up, steel in his gaze.

 

“Weren't you supposed to do an errand for me?”

 

“Come on, it's not that urgent—”

 

“It is. That's why I shouldn't have trust such amateur with this task.”

 

No attack? How odd. Surely, the sentence was quite insulting. Tatsuya fiddles with his lighter nervously, before lighting a cigarette and mumbling he's gonna do it now, no need to bitch. He is gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Minato and that new protagonist which saved his life. Ah, he doubts that's the reason of his presence. People are too selfish to do these kind of things, nowadays.

 

“You're not a friend of Tastuya.”

 

Anyone can tell that much, Minato would like to say. He lifts his hands, only to lower them right away. He doesn't feel like taking his phone out to type anything.

 

_Deaf?_

 

Surprise flashes on his usual neutral face as the older teen signs in front of him. That's unexpected, to say the least.

 

_Mute. Sometimes._

 

Leaning against the railing, the teenager nods, not bothering to repeat his question about Tatsuya. No use wasting time when they are both aware of the answer.

 

_Are you a criminal ?_

 

There must be a sign for organized crime, a shame he doesn't know it yet. It's better than his initial 'bad guy' anyway. That would have sounded childish. His question might have been blunt, as the other stares for a while, unsure of how to proceed such intrusion of his privacy.

 

“What is considered bad to you? That's an impractical concept.”

 

Oh no, it's a psych major— Minato is glad he isn't able to say this out loud, as getting shot or stabbed is not truly the mood for the evening.

 

_Not much._

 

Destroying an alternate dimension he is trapped in one hour each day is wrong, he could say as an example. People already assume too much about his situation, better not give them excuses to treat him with even less respect.

 

“It's the same for me, then.”

 

Minato doesn't feel at ease inquiring why that guy is able to understand him. Sign language can be useful to plenty of people and he doesn't want to pry into that person's motives for learning it. He doesn't seem deaf either though.

 

There is a hesitation, as the older teen glares at the sky for a moment. And then, without a warning, he lets out something else.

 

“I'm Jin.”

 

So early for introductions. This isn't a fateful encounter, they will certainly never meet again, right? Minato has never enjoyed such conversations much, too distanced from people to be able to bond with them.

 

“Arisato Minato.”

 

“On the streets, last name are often irrelevant. I'll call you Minato, if you don't mind.”

 

Jin is even less polite than he is, addressing strangers so casually, that's— he nods, approving the idea. For a while, silence is their sole companion, until he recalls his siblings at the dorm, certainly worried or ready to rip him in two. Oh, he should go.

 

At least, he has not forgotten his transit pass at home. It would have been a disaster otherwise. It tended to happen often, where they used to live. Once, he forgot to empty his pockets and it was washed alongside his clothes. It refused to work after that, and Hamuko was annoyed. Which is fair.

 

 

Worry prevails over everything else, allowing Minato to go to bed with only a meager comment about his lack of planning skills. Great, now he can go to sleep for ten hours, he needs this.

 

 

Monday afternoon is physical therapy at the hospital, which is honestly a pain in every sense of the word. He comes out wondering if new bones have grown inside his body, barely able to push the wheelchair on his way out. He gets to leave school one hour before his brother to come there. Which is not such a great thing, considering the ache in every part of his body. Ah, that's okay, he can manage on his own. Minato is not so fond of therapy (mental or physical) as he would rather abandon all pretense of getting better. That's not possible though, he has to— stay alive for his siblings. And the prospect of being able to bother these two with more ease by standing on his feet is attractive.

 

On his way out, he spots a familiar boy. Sanada. He doesn't bother with first names, considering he has no intention of ever getting close with his fellow dorm members. Oh well, Takeba seems like she got dragged into it, so he is fine with communicating with the girl. Everyone else outside of his family doesn't even get a basic hello sign from him. Following the guy inside the hallway is not his brightest idea, as if he was some detective. His new classmates kept on talking about various mangas today, one about a kid detective apparently, getting stunned when Ryoji admitted not knowing them. They promised to lend the Arisato some, which means Minato is going to have many reading opportunities rather than doing homework.

 

When Sanada vanishes inside a room, he carefully hides in a corner, trying to anticipate when he is meant to move not to be seen by the enemy as he gets out. Better strike from the back at worst, if he has no choice but to salute the other. Minutes pass by slowly, to the point of boredom. Until someone comes out. Not Sanada, definitely. He glances at the newcomer while pretending to be on his phone, disappointed when the other doesn't seem to notice his presence in the slightest. No confrontation then. There is a mystery lingering around, although he has no will to go work on it further today.

 

Nerd#2 > Sanada met a mysterious friend at the hospital. In case you're interested.

 

Nerd#1 > oooooh! Another sees member???

 

Nerd#1 > Perhaps.

 

Nerd#3 > I, the grand detective Ryoji, shall solve this!

 

Nerd#2 > Do not.

 

He puts his phone back after that, not wishing to hear Ryoji ramble about his new found game. He can explain what happened at school to Hamuko without him being present.

 

 

      Days later, Saturday evening, he goes out once more. The atmosphere at the dorm keeps on growing tense between the siblings and the remaining members. Another one arrived in the evening, a classmate of Yukari and his sister. Hamuko is horrified at how fast they seem to recruit replacement for them, talking about exploring some weird broken tower together during the Dark Hour tonight. They have no reason to follow, aware they can find this place on their own, anytime. Ryoji, focused on his bedtime reading, has mumbled something about it being forced to remain incomplete anyway, so that's not a big danger to them. Nonetheless, better make sure it's the case.

 

At worst, they can make a deal with shadows to keep their enemies at bay.

 

The cinema is not showing anything truly interesting, which is a shame as he doesn't feel like going all the way to the mall tonight. At least, not having to take the monorail means he is free to explore what's closer to the dorm. There are countless of shops he couldn't care less about, streets turning into a repetitive blur after a while. Minato stops in a front of a tiny restaurant tucked at the end of a street. Not exactly where he intended to go, although the prices do not seem too expensive. Getting inside is not truly challenging, and only a couple of patrons are there. He moves toward a corner with a booth, lifting himself on it. That's way more comfortable.

 

Menu in hands, he settles for curry, something huge and spicy. Appetite took a long time to return, after the hospital. Months during which the concept of eating solid food was revolting. It's back though, and he needs this to improve his mood. Also, eating out of his own is a sign he is independent, in his mind. Hamuko is like this too, craving space by working or doing countless activities at once. It keeps her grounded, so that's fine. He is a lazy version of that mindset, enjoying to be on his own, not doing much.

 

As he is digging in his food later, the door slides open on a familiar face. Twice— it's starting to be a lot. He doesn't know if he should acknowledge Jin, or the girl behind him.

 

“Minato?”

 

Oh, apparently he doesn't have to take the first step. Good. Humming, he waves at the boy, spoon in his mouth. That's not truly an invitation to come closer, although he doesn't mind when they join him. That's weird though. The girl has a white dress which seems to belong on a fashion magazine, with frills and other details which leave his eyes too tired to follow with the inspection. The color is as aggressive as hospital walls, he cannot stand it.

 

“That's the person I encountered last week. Minato, let me introduce you to Chidori.”

 

Friends? That seems— ah, they are not much more at ease than he is. Signing, he offers her a short 'hi' before focusing on his food once more.

 

She replies, voice barely above a whisper, and he watches them fumble with the menu to figure out what to order.

 

There are a couple of whispers he doesn't pay attention to, about a person sending there so they could relax. Neither of them seems to be ready for that, considering the tension in their bodies. They order small portions, digging it slowly, as if they were afraid of never being allowed such meal ever again.

 

He has little curiosity, unable to form questions in his mind. Sure, they seem weird. Who doesn't, around there? Even Sanada's mysterious hospital visit has been erased from his mind, pushed away as a nuisance. Is there a reason to care about anything outside of his family?

 

“Are you a student?” Jin eventually asks as Minato is almost done with his meal.

 

_Yes. “_ Ameya High.”

 

These two are older, he can tell. Eighteen or nineteen. He doesn't return the question, fine with believing Jin is a psych major and not needing to be corrected. The interrogation doesn't go further, as they mostly eat in silence after that. Once her plate is empty, Chidori takes out a sketchbook, keeping herself busy in her corner of the booth. An artist then. He pictures them as college students.

 

It takes him a while to notice she is staring a the skull on his jacket sleeve. That's an old thing Hamuko bought right after he left the hospital, as a gift. He appreciates how warm yet not too heavy the fabric is, perfect for the actual weather.

 

“People are often afraid of death.”

 

Minato shakes his head.

 

_That's like sleeping. It's not so terrible._

 

His parents are gone, that's all. The siblings haven't wept for them in years. Minato is certain he never did, struggling more to deal with the years lost to a long coma. Even that wasn't scary at all. He was—not there, that's all.

 

The girl looks away, pencil held tightly between her fingers. She seems to understand his point of view, although she doesn't add anything on the topic. His apathy has never been useful for anything before, certainly not dining with people who are almost strangers. The three of them stay longer than they should, other patrons leaving one after another. When it's only them and Minato has eaten three plates of curry, they eventually accept to pay and go out.

 

He doesn't get to see what Chidori was drawing, which is fine. No reason to ask.

 

The teenager doesn't have enough time to check his phone, as the sky turns into a familiar blur at once. That's so late, he should truly learn to be careful. The others wouldn't let the Dark Hour surprise them in such way. Oh, it means the SEES is somewhere, ready to explore that damn tower. As he sighs, turning his head to stare at the coffins certainly by his side, he discovers that they are still here. The mix of the moon and Jin' shirt is enough to make him dizzy for a moment. So much green at once.

 

They have a fantastic staring contest for a while, Minato folding hands on his lap as he isn't certain if he should seek help with the compendium or wait to see what happens first.

 

Now, in the middle of this different world, he is able to sense their shadows, growling and fighting to get out. It's— quite uncanny, even for Minato.

 

“An interesting development,” Jin mutters, pushing his glasses back up again. If they fall so much, he should get them adjusted.

 

“You are close to death aren't you?”

 

Is she talking about his brother? Or the concept in general? Hard to tell. He opts to nod, which is a safe answer.

 

That's not his arcana though. He is the fool, exactly like his sister. Ryoji told him once. He isn't certain Hamuko knows about that stuff, which is fine. That's a detail, not something truly relevant.

 

“You know of the Dark Hour.” That's obviously not a question, so he doesn't bother replying. If he's here, in front of them without fear, there is no doubt about that. “Since when?”

 

_One year._

 

The first nights, at the hospital, it was weird, to be surrounded by this. Nowadays, he can sleep through the whole thing without waking up.

 

Jin and Chidori have an interesting non-verbal conversation, trying to decide what they should do with him. Murder would be problematic. He doesn't want Hamuko and Ryoji to destroy a whole town to punish his assassins.

 

“We shall ask _him_ first.”

 

Before Minato has the opportunity to ask about who this person is, footsteps echo behind them.

 

“Ask me what, Jin?”

 

Not where to dispose of his body, if possible.

 

Compendium tucked in a corner of his mind, Minato awaits for an explanation as the man steps forward, staring him down with something unreadable in his eyes. Oh, he isn't fond of that one, he reminds him of the chairman. Perhaps they are related? Cousins or something? They have the same messy hair at least.

 

“I think we have much to discuss.”

 

 

       Toward the end of the Dark Hour, as they stop one street away from the dorm, he takes a moment to stare at the blood on the ground, glad it's not his. The conversation was interesting, in a way. He has learned more than he would have liked to, about Strega. Kept in the dark about most of their activities, outside of the revenge website, yet aware of their statue as murderers seeking revenge for others.

 

That's awful, how little he is able to care about that.

 

That's how humanity is. They have persona they cannot control fully, something he cannot comprehend, beyond the fact they take meds to suppress the killing intend within themselves. He doesn't have this problem, nor he is forced to summon only one creature to fight by his side. They— might have been told about this part, as Minato couldn't simply pick a shadow randomly. An interesting power, to them. That's why he has been told to think about joining Strega, if he wishes to do so.

 

Minato is fairly certain refusing means death. Ah, that's fine, he has been allowed a couple of weeks to deal with that possibility. As they leave and he's back into clean streets, the teenager wonders if they could tell he was a persona user from the start, or if they are as terrible as he is with social stuff.

 

Either way, at the second where he spots Hamuko and Ryoji sitting on the steps, he knows he has messed up big time.

 

“Be glad everyone's out to explore their super cool dungeon, or else you would have been screwed, Minato.”

 

_Sorry._

 

There is a limit to the amount of 'whatever' he is able to give them per week.

 

“What were you doing with the moon?” Ryoji's eyes are gleaming with gold and he leans on him to climb the stairs, able to do so tonight. Hamuko huffs while carrying his wheelchair, obviously wondering the same thing.

 

Once they are in the lounge, he decides to omit the truth with care, wanting to be left alone.

 

_Went to eat out. Didn't see it was late. Ate three plates of curry._

 

There is some guilt inside him, feelings trying to reach his heart, as he sees relief in his sister's gaze. Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt? In retrospect, it's going to bite him in the ass sooner and later. Ah, he can pretend the problem doesn't exist for a while.

 

At least until he decides if he wants to join Strega or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Jin uses grenades to fight, he had a couple of accidents with them during training (and because of his persona) thus he has lost most of his hearing on one side. That's why he knows sign language.
> 
> Also, did I expect to write Strega!Minato when I started this fic? Not at all.


End file.
